


I want your bite.

by tyomawrites



Series: Vampires and Werewolves [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural - freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf - Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Werewolf has to have a Mate or they will be forcefully claimed. Arrangements can be made where there is more than one mate to a Werewolf. But when you and your brothers Mates happen to be a family of vampires. Really they should have thought this through shouldn't they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want your bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf Winchesters and Vampire Castiel (Cas), Lucifer (Luci), Gabe (Gabriel), Mikey (Michael).

 

> Every Werewolf has to have a Mate or they will be forcefully claimed. Arrangements can be made where there is more than one mate to a Werewolf. But when you and your brothers Mates happen to be a family of vampires. Really they should have thought this through shouldn't they.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean hated Fridays, Fridays meant he and Sam had to leave to the woods, Sam was already yearning for a mate, he hadn't learnt how to push those wants away. Dean managed, he always had managed. He put everything aside for Sam. He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready for the expectations that came with having a mate, let alone him being and Omega. The only good thing was that Dean was and Alpha and he could cover Sam's scent with his own. But that also meant one day, if Sam had a mate, he'd not be able to protect Sam.

 

Sam hated having to go with Dean to the woods. It meant having to wait till dark to change, become a wolf and bound off in search for a mate, but his searches always lead straight back to Dean, his alpha scent invading his mind, calling out to him. He wanted Dean as his mate, because he trusted Dean. Because he knew Dean

 

Dean wouldn't deny it if he said that he felt some sort of attraction to Sam. It was true, all werewolf brothers had a bond, whether they chose to act on it was a completely different story. Maybe this Friday night, he could change his and Sams story.

 

***

 

"Sam! Are you packed?" Dean called, carrying a bag to the Impala. 

 

"Yes Dean." Sam came out, backpack slung over his shoulder, another bag carried with a slight amount of difficulty.

 

They were in the car in no time and really Dean couldn't wait to get to the woods. He wanted to have Sam there and then. Mate with him and claim him. Really he had to talk about it first, if Sam really wanted to do this.

 

"Sammy?" Dean turned to look at Sam, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

 

"Yeah Dean?" Sam sat up straighter.

 

"Have you ever felt, some sort of bond between us? When we head to the woods, do you... do you ever feel you want to mate?" Dean asked nervously.

 

Sam looked at Dean in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"Do you want to mate with me? Whenever we're in the woods?"

 


End file.
